riseoftheautomatonsfandomcom-20200214-history
R.O.T.A Wiki
Rise of the Automatons/Zeitgeist UnderConstruction/not fully complete. You've once again wandered into a new region, but this one is different somehow, you've stumbled upon an abandoned house and find various old books and documents telling of an ancient race that long ago mastered redstone science and arcane mysticism. The fruits of this long-dead civilization, known by some as the Zeitgeist, was an animation alchemy well beyond more common practices such as snow or iron golems. Their sages created the Soul Core, a simple stone and salt item that, with their own arcane spellwork, could bind the vitalic energies of a soul. The results of these pure souls were more vibrate golems that could be created at a range of materials and a more controllable nature. The downside was many of these golems could be unbound at a high hydration, making rivers and pools or even rain a threat to practicality. Once more these golems were no more controllable then their common pumpkin counterparts. This is where their engineers stepped in. Once a more manipulatable yet weaker soul was discovered, the Synthetic Soul, Zeitgeist engineers found that predefined mechanical bodies and simple logic circuits could combine with these souls to create a perfectically obedient and predictable entity. These Automatons were the best of both worlds; their souls allowed much simpler materials then the engineers previously imagined for automata to work properly, and they were tireless and completley submissive to what their sages had imagined for a proper golem. Among this library you also stumble across some recipes for such automata, and scrolls describing the spellbindings needed to acquire Pure Souls and Synthetic Souls It is not long after you leave this house that you discover many of the servants of this supposedly dead civilization still inhabit the region, both friendly and aggressive... and once more it turns out there is a means to travel directly to the homelands of the Zeitgeist known only as Eupraxia. The machines have lost purpose since their masters left them, and many of the higher tiered automata, some even bound with souls of their late masters, have taken up new goals. Goals that could conflict with the wellbeing of the lands, and your own safety. You the player must use your wits, and your new surroundings to survive... But remember... They are the new Alpha life in Minecraftia, the time of organic life has passed, and the machines have taken over... Can you survive in the face of all this? Can you survive... THE RISE OF THE AUTOMATONS! --Under Contruction-- Want to dive right in? Take a look at the Recipes or Spells, or get to know your bionic Rulers: The Automatons . About Rise of the Automatons/Zeitgeist Rise of the automatons is about adding high-tech tools and creatures to the world of Minecraft. Automatons, as they are called, are Technological Marvels infused with Magic! In the year 3001, Magic and Technology are one in the same. Brave this strange new world, build an army of automatons, discover the hidden secrets of this new world. folliage array zeittree.png|Foliage Array Helios.png|Helios Bobby.png|Bobby Epraxia.jpg|Epraxia Soulbind.png|Soul Bind Frass Thickett.png Watcher.png Latest activity Category:Browse